


Hiraeth

by BurningGalaxies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningGalaxies/pseuds/BurningGalaxies
Summary: Hiraeth: a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home that maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past.





	Hiraeth

 

  
if i could weave constellations from the stars in my eyes

  
they would take the form of you

  
the glow of a thousand happy memories strung together

  
by the empty promise of the dark

 

 

(too few and too far apart, so cries my greedy heart

  
still beating to the tune of a place where you aren't)

 

 

and wouldn't it be lovely if i could collect you in pieces

arranged by those moments

in which you shined your brightest without knowing it

just a shimmer in the distance

 

 

(like space that cradles dying light, for those whom in ignorance delight

 

worshipping a wisp of a dead thing)

 

 

nameless and faceless would your figure be to anyone

  
that isn't me

  
which wouldn't matter to the mind of a haunted man

  
if i hadn't loved you

 

 

(but metal took your breath away, with bitter tears they dug your grave

 

so now I'm bound to lay in it)

 

 

 

 


End file.
